Female?
by Forbiden Light
Summary: 'Bout Naruto really being a girl and the other characters from NARUTO finding out.
1. Baka! Dobe

**Had this stuck in my head for a while so I decided to write it out. Hope you like it!**

**Warning: EXTREMELY random**

**Naruto is a GIRL!**

**OCC-ness/AU-ish**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

_"Dobe" - thoughts_

"Teme!" - speaking

**"Kit"** - **Kyuubi talking**

* * *

"Hey! Naruto!" a voice called out to me.

_Oh shit! Who snuck up on me!_ I thought as I turned around and smiled calling out to them when I saw who they were. ""Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!"

"Hn. Dobe" Sasuke said, or grunted, I could never tell with him.

"What are you doing here Naruto? It's our day off so why'd you come to the bridge?" Sakura asked.

"Hehe, well I sort of forgot 'bout that. Yeah, thats it!" I said. _Did I say something wrong? _I thought when I saw them looking at me weird. I decided to voice out my concerns, "Hey, guys...something wrong?" They just kept on staring at me.

"Dobe" Sasuke finally said shaking his head when he realized that I wasn't joking.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean Teme!" I yelled back, not liking the way he said that. _Really now. What? Is the high and might Uchiha to good to even forget things now! It happens to everyone god damn it. I should..._

"Naruto..." Sakura-chan's voice brought me back from my rant.

"Yes Sakura-chan? Did you want to go on a date with me today? Huh?" I asked excited that I might be able to go out with her finally; that was until she brought her fist down on my head.

"BAKA! Of course not. Why would I go with you when I could go with Sasuke-kun. Right Sasuke-kun?" she replied blinking in a way she thought was alluring.

"Hn" was all the Teme said while walking away with Sakura-chan following like a lost puppy.

"Sheez, I don't see what's so great about the Teme. All he even says is 'Hn'! How is that even attractive." I cried out while rubbing the new sore spot on my head.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" I called out when I saw her walking down the streets later that day. She seemed to look down. After calling out to her I watched as she looked around before finally spotting me.

"Oh hey Naruto." she replied, trying to smile but failing miserably.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" I asked. I was really worried. I've never seen her like this before.

'Huh. Oh yeah don't worry Naruto. Just have a lot on my mind..." I noticed she trailed off at the end. _Nope. No way is she ok. She didn't even call me a baka for asking her a question. Man what do I do...Oh I know! That may just work!_

"Sakura-chan if you want you can talk to me about it. After all we _are_ teammates now that we passed Kakashi-sensie's test!"

"It's just...I don't know..."

"Come on, its not gonna kill you and who knows, it might help to just get things off your mind."

"Fine..." she grumbled. "It's just that no matter how much I ask Sasuke-kun out he just ignores me. I don't know what to think or do anymore...I really do like him but what can I do to prove that to him. I don't know what to do anymore..."

"Eh! That's whats bothering you!" I cried out. As I saw her first rise to hit me again I rushed to finish what I wanted to say. "If that's it why not just stop bugging him as much and try to play hard to get. You know, actually train and take being a ninja seriously. Not that your aren't good, just that you spend more time bugging Sasuke when you could be training and maybe you could as him to help you train as well. After all we both know who much he likes to train." I pointed out. I figured it was a good thing I had yet to be hit and chanced a look at her. _Good. She's actually thinking about what I said._

"I guess... Thanks Naruto, for a guy you sure know how to deal with guys...wait don't tell me your..." she trailed off string at me expectedly.

"What! No!" I cried out. "I'm one hundred percent straight you here me! Straight!" I yelled out once I understood what she meant. "Besides...who said I was a guy." With those parting words I was off, leaving a surprised Sakura behind. "You mean your a GIRL!" was the last thing I heard before I crossed the street.

* * *

"Glad that's over with. I really hate when people assume I'm a guy just 'cause my hairs short" I sighed as I walked towards Team 7's training grounds. _Might as well get some training while I'm here. _After some light stretches, I created a few clones and spared with them. A few minutes into my training, a new voice interrupted me.

"Hn. Dobe. What are _you_ doing here"

"What's it look like?" I replied without out even looking to see who it was. I knew that voice too well by now. "Teme." I just had to say it. Hey, don't blame me, blame my nature.

"Dobe. What was Sakura yelling about."

_Damn that sounded like a demand not a question. What, is he to good to ask nicely now. _I cut myself off before I started another rant. _I really should stop doing that, shouldn't I?_

**Yes, yes you should kit.** Kyuubi answered, scaring the crap out of me.

_I thought you were asleep furball! _I yelled mentally.

**I was. Your insane rambling woke me up!** he growled back at me.

_Fine whatever you little..._

"Dobe!" Sasuke snapped at me, bringing me back from my internal debate with Kyu.

"Yes?" I asked oh so inecontly.

**Yeah right.**

_Shut it Kyu!_

**Fine.**

"What. Was. Sakura. Yelling. About."

"Oh. That. Nothing really. She just didn't know I was a girl. I mean come on, how could she not notice. We've had the same class the whole time at the Academy. I mean even you must have notice right? Hey...Teme. Whats with that look?" Indeed Sasuke was giving me a look, if I didn't know any better I would say he didn't... "Oh my god! You didn't know! How could you not know! You even stole my first kiss. Damn you Teme! Damn you!" That seemed to knock him out of his stupor 'cause he no longer looked as if he had just seen a ghost or something.

"You kissed me not the other way around. After all, who would want to kiss you. Dobe." With that he walked away from me, with his irritating smirk ever present on his face.. He just walked as if nothing had happened. As if he knew all along when I knew he didn't! _When I get my hands on you...just you wait Teme. Just you wait. _Were my finale thoughts on the matter before I went home for a good nights rest.

* * *

**Review please, depending on reviews I may do more random stories but with different guy characters that end up being girls or girls that ending up being guys. All up to what you guys want. Might even add more to this where others discover 'bout naruto being a girl.**


	2. Troublesome

**Well a few people wanted me to continue so here you go. This is to you guys!**

**Warning: random, fem-naruto, OOC/AU-naruto actually friends with others from the rookie 9**

**Don't like son't read cause there is no plot what so ever to this. takes place before wave mission.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, wish I did though... :(**

"_thoughts"_

_"_talking"

* * *

**Shika POV**

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the clouds were flouting by. There was nothing that could break the peaceful ness that ruled over the day...

"NANI!"

...never mind. It seems that was heard all through out the village if all the birds sudden flight is any clue. Wonder what that could have been. Oh well, back to cloud watching...

* * *

**Naruto POV**

"NANI!" I cried out when I realized I was late for the meeting at the bridge. _I can NOT be later than sensei, that's just not right! Damn ramen taking so long to cook. Why can't you cook faster? WHY? _I cried mentally in my head, running to the meeting place. When I got there I noticed Sasuke and Sakura-chan sitting there but no Kakashi-sensei. I let out a sigh of relief and called out to them "Hey Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme! Wheres Kaka-sensie? He's normally here by now."

"Dobe. Your late."

"Naruto-baka! You're even later than that pervert of a sensei! Now thanks to you, training has been canceled. Good going baka!" Sakura-chan yelled at me, raising her first and bringing it down on my head.

"Ow. Sakura-chan that hurts" I whine trying to use my ultra cute teary puppy dog justu on her, hoping to get out of more punishment. I saw her hesitate before sighing in defeat. "Now...why are you guys still here then?" I asked curios as to why they would still be here if training was canceled.

"To tell you. Dope." Sasuke said with smirk.

"Why you..." but before I could say more Sakura-chan hits me again.

"Naruto-baka! I don't care if you're a guy or girl or what ever but don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that! Your just bothering him! Right Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn" and with that the high and mighty Uchiha walks away with his fangirl not far behind.

"Sakura-chan..." I sigh and get up to find something to do. _Maybe I really should stop calling her -chan now that I know she knows now. Ugh...my head hurts. I wonder what ramen I should have to today? Maybe miso, or chicken, or... Snap out of it! _I screamed mentally, walking in the opposite direction of my teammates.

* * *

As I was walking around I didn't notice I walked into Team 10's training ground...that is until I tripped on something or someone.

"Ow. Naruto, what are you doing?" a voice called out from under me.

"Huh? Wha?" I exclaimed looking under me and seeing Shikamaru. "Oh. Sorry 'bout that Shika. I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Troublesome" was all I got as a answer. After righting ourselves we just sat there for a while and the silence was starting to get to. It was only then that I noticed Choji and Ino where no were to be seen. Trying to figure out where they were was to much work for my already aching brain so just decided to ask Shika. "Hey...Shika, where are the others?"

"Hm? Oh them. Don't know about Ino but Choji went home already."

"Ok. Then why are you still here?" I decided to ask, figuring he would rather be at home sleeping in a bed rather than in the training grounds on the floor. The only sean I could think of was... "It's to troublesome to move." Shika may be genius but he can so predictable sometimes.

"Of course." I just shook my head at his antics. Yes I know what antics mean! I'm not that stupid! "Lazy ass."

"Troublesome. It's getting late though so I should probably go before my mom yells at me...again" he said with a slight shiver running down his spin. At that I looked up at the sky and saw it was dark. _Damn. Was it really this late?_ I thought to myself picking myself up then helping Shika stand.

"Whatever you say Shika. WHatever you say" I called back as I walked away from. Just as I was about to be out of ear shoot I heard him say something that made me freeze. "Troublesome girl" was all I needed to hear to stop and spin around facing Shika who was calmly walking up to me.

"What did you just call me?" I asked with a slight hint of desperation in my voice. _He knows! But how long? I thought no one knew, especially with not even my own teammates realizing it and considering how much we have to see each other that is some thing. _Trying to clear my mind of these thoughts I refoucsed on Shika and what he was say.

"Sigh. Troublesome girl." was all he said in reply to my question, stopping just in front of me.

"You KNEW!" I screeched out. I couldn't help myself, I thought no one knew and that everyone was to dense to realize I was a girl, especially with the way I acted as a girl.

"Yeah. It's not like you were hiding it. It was so obvious."

"Really? I know I wasn't trying to hide it or anything but so far you're the only one to figure it out! Great..." I sighed at the end. At least I wasn't constantly mistaken as a guy and one of my friends knew.

"Can I go now, troublesome girl." Shika's voice brought me out of my own thoughts and I blushed when I realized I was indeed blocking his way out of the training grounds.

"Sorry" I mumbled stepping out of his way.

"Troublesome" was all he said as I watched him walk away.

* * *

**Shika POV**

As I walked away from the training grounds and Naruto I pondered on the fact that no one realized 'he' was really a 'she.' _Stupid. It's so obvious I don't know how people don't see it. How can they not realize it but then again not many people talk to her..._ "Sigh. Just stop thinking, stop thinking." With that I continued on my way to my house, throwing one last look in the direction of the training grounds.

"Sigh. Troublesome girl."

* * *

**There you go! This is for you guys who wanted me to continue the story. I will keep adding onto this whenever I have a chance and actually mange to come up with things. If you want me to write bout a certain character finding out Naruto is a girl just tell me and I'll try woking on it. Also, please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

**Special Thanks to...**

**FreakgamFan, ****Devin Wolf, ****neko-cookie-yuki, ****echnoninjalover**

**...for the reviews!**


End file.
